True Priority
by 3DPhantom
Summary: Bruce has finally found the killer of his parents, but what happens when newly adopted Dick Grayson is having a conversation with Bruce at the same time Batman is talking to the murderer? The responses that Bruce is giving to the Killer fall all too perfectly into answers to what Dick is saying. What kinds of disaster can this cause? I changed the rating because the second chapter.
1. Chapter 1: Misconception of the Storm

A/N: I put these Lyrics in here because I've seen other people do it and the song fits. I thought it was not creative enough to just put BREAK LINE when I changed scenes.

P.S. I have a wide variety in tastes of music. This song is called 'New Divide' and is by 'Linkin Park'. It's a Rock song. I left the chorus out until the end and used mostly just the bridges.

This story, in my opinion, is not as good as 'Genuine Genius', but I think it's alright. I worked hard on it and can only hope that you guys, and girls, like it. Please read it and tell me what you think.

Chapter 1: Misconception of the Storm

* * *

_I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me _

_I remembered each flash, as time began to blur _

* * *

The thunder roared through Gotham, the lightning split the sky, and the Dark knight watched over the shadowed city. The Dark Night Sky was lit with electricity, and alive with thunder. For Batman, storms meant power, and helped him feel alive. He knew his heart still beat when the thunder vibrated in his chest. He had seen so many powerful people: Superman, Wonder-Woman, and Himself. He even saw powerful evil people: Lex Luther, the Joining, and many others. There were crazy people like Joker, and innocents as his own Robin, but everyone had personality.

But a storm, could burn houses. It could kill. But without the rain, there would be no life, no crops, no lightning to inspire fire and electricity, nothing but rocks and deserts. A storm simply was power, and for that, even the Dark Knight respected it. A storm simply was; it wasn't a whack-job, or an evil, it simply released power. To the world, storms were beautiful or unwanted. To Batman, they were energy that could be felt through the air.

The Batman was out, searching Gotham, and seeking revenge. He had a lead on his parent's killer, a lead that came up suddenly and unexpectedly. Fate was on Bruce's side tonight as he made his way to the dreaded West side. All Batman wanted to do was punch the guy in the face and leave him to rot in jail. Bruce didn't want to kill him, nor was he going to; he just wanted to feel his nose break; see his blood on the sidewalk. No, Batman didn't kill, but he was prepared to beat him down, and oh how he craved it. Unlike the storm, he felt violence.

The killer's name was Joseph Chilton. He had shot Bruce's parents when Bruce was only 10. But Bruce grew up, and now, he was the Batman! Joe was going to wish that he had never been born. All this time, Bruce, Batman, and Alfred had been looking for him. Alfred would scan the city, and Batman would check every city block. Even with his new Protégé, Batman got out and about to search for the murderer.

Gordon had tipped Batman on how there was a sighting of a long-wanted criminal in an abandon apartment building on the West side. Bruce had been waiting for a chance like this. It was sudden, meaning that good old Joe had just come back to Gotham; he must have left after that night he killed a billionaire and his wife. Bruce had waited for this long enough. He would have to thank Gordon someday.

Now, Batman kicked in the door to the apartments, and two men rushed out into the cluttered hallway from doorframes missing doors. Batman immediately knocked one out, slamming his head into a wooden beam that showed through the tears in the wallpaper that half covered the walls. The other man grabbed a metal baseball-bat, but Batman swiftly turned his motions against him, causing the metal to swing up at the man's own face. Batman then pulled the hobo's arm behind his head.

"Where is Joe Chill?!" He asked in his lowest Batman voice, the only voice that Robin would admit scared him.

"Hey, I don't know man, I only saw him a couple hours ago!"

"Then what do you know?" Batman asked, lowering his voice to be even more menacing

"I-I-I have his number in my phone!" He stated, looking like he was about to pee his pants. "That's all I've got though man, I swear!" With another quick movement, the guy was unconscious on the floor. Batman grabbed the cell phone and jumped in the Bat-mobile, disappearing into the night.

* * *

_Like a startling sign, that fate had finally found me _

_And your voice was all I heard, that I get what I deserve_

* * *

^Bruce's POV^

I pulled into the Bat-cave as Alfred walked out of the elevator. "Did you find anything sir?" He asked.

"I have a phone number." I connected the phone to the computer, and Alfred nodded and left, knowing that I wanted to do this alone. Now, all I had to do was making a phone call and trace it. The sweet victory was so close I could taste it!

I found the only number marked 'Joe' and sent the signal through my earpiece. I watched the computer, typing frantically, setting up for the tracing of the call. All I had to do was wait for him to pick up the…

"Hello? Man Mike, I don't have all night to talk to you, can't you do nothing right?" said a gruff voice.

"If you want Mike, you can check prison. You should see him soon enough."

"Who is this? This better not be one of those prank calls, if it is I isn't afraid to shoot kids" Chill threatened, coughing after finishing his sentence. It was a cold night out, the dead of winter. I was glad to know he was out there freezing to death. He would need one fancy jacket to keep from getting Hypothermia. Well I sure wasn't getting him anything but a nice, warm, padded jail cell.

"You better watch your back. Never be the first one to walk in a room. Stay away from windows, because the Dark Knight is coming after you. No matter what you do, I'll find you." The man on the other end stopped walking, his footsteps seizing. The sound of cars was the only sound left as the echo of footsteps panging on sidewalk seized.

"What do you want Batman?" He sneered out the last word. He was being stubborn, so hopefully he would put up a fight. No matter what though, I knew he wouldn't be hard to take down. Deep in his voice, I could tell Joe was scared. A smile crossed the Dark Knight's face. He should be afraid, very afraid.

"I want you to crawl in a hole and die." I said menacingly. I wanted him to take that seriously, even if it wasn't.

"You don't kill people though. Come on man, what did I do?" I heard doubt Joe's voice though. He knew I was mostly serious. He also knew I was ticked. Now, I had him right where I wanted him.

"You were born! The day you came into my life, it was ruined forever! I want to make you pay, and I'm going to drown you with my own hands! That nice man and that kind woman died because of you," I slammed my fist down on the desk. The tracer was narrowing down to a few city blocks. "The next time I see you; I'll wrap my hands around your throat and strangle you. You're a murderer, so you better start running now. You murdered them, and I have all the proof I need to put you in jail then break you out and kill you! Don't think for a moment that I won't." The phone call was traced, and I slammed the earpiece on the desk and turned angrily to get in the Bat-mobile.

I stopped as I saw a small eight-year-old, his blue eyes wide. He stumbled back as I reached for him, and he tripped up the stairs. Dick had been my ward for several months now, and he usually came down to train with me and go out for patrol around now.

Dick must have thought I was talking to him. My blood ran cold. He must think I hate him! But I didn't have time to talk to him. I couldn't waste time with Dick's feelings. Dick and I already caught his parent's murderer, so now I would finally catch the murderer that killed my family.

I jumped into the Bat-mobile and drove through the winding caves.

* * *

_There was nothing in sight, but memories left abandoned _

_There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow_

* * *

*Dick's POV*

I went down to the cave to ask Bruce if he wanted dinner brought to him and what he would like; such is the routine. I walked down the winding staircase that was behind a bookshelf, not bothering to step on every step. I came to the bottom and walked on.

"Hey Bruce, is there anything you want for dinner?"

"I want you to crawl in a hole and die." I stared at Bruce shocked. He was kidding, right? He sounded mad though, and menacing.

"What?! WH-What did I do?!" I stuttered, confusion racking my brain.

"You were born! The day you came into my life, it was ruined forever! I want to make you pay, and I'm going to drown you with my own hands! That nice man and that kind woman died because of you," He slammed his fist on the desk, looking up at the computer screen. "The next time I see you; I'll wrap my hands around your throat and strangle you. You're a murderer, so you better start running now. You murdered them, and I have all the proof I need to put you in jail then break you out and kill you! Don't think for a moment that I won't." He hit the desk again and turned; now facing me.

I saw anger, rage, and… hate. I stared at him, almost expecting him to take it back. His face hardened, and his hand lifted. I flinched away, stumbling back. He was really going to hurt me. I turned and ran up the stairs, falling and scraping my knees all the way up. I burst through the top, looking back to see that he was not following me.

It wasn't till now that I started crying, and I hugged my arms. I was still inside, in the warmth of the mansion, so it wasn't the cool winter air in the surrounding woods that chilled me. It was a stormy night, yet I was safe and warm inside by the fire. I was safe; or was I? No, it was the sudden fear and loneliness that made my marrow freeze. I was all alone now, and the mansion could no longer keep out the cold. Bruce would no longer keep me safe. This empty home didn't want me, and I may die in if I don't leave. I held my arms tighter, my nails drawing blood. Then I ran. Alfred had just walked in to see me burst past him. I ran to the front door and ran out into the mix of snow, hale, and ice cold rain.

I was all alone now. Bruce hated me, and I was always in his way. I knew I couldn't help him, especially when I couldn't even save myself from the loneliness that helped freeze my heart. I barely felt the cold of winter. I could die out here for all I care. Bruce didn't want me, and after Bruce sent me back, no one would want me. If Bruce didn't even want me, the kind hero of Gotham, than I didn't want myself either. If no one wanted me, if no one cared if I lived or died, than why should I care? A sudden thought hit me like a freight train; now I hated myself.

I wasn't going to another home, or an orphanage, or even the Juvenile Detention center. I was going to Jail. I did cause my parent's death. Bruce had just told me that he found enough evidence to through me in jail for my parent's murder. If Bruce did love me, that evidence surely made the love disperse. No, Bruce never loved me at all. If Bruce had loved me, he wouldn't have been out looking for evidence to put me in jail.

Still, I can't blame Bruce. He was looking for evidence because it was obviously there. If Bruce found the evidence, than I was right all along. It was my fault; my parents died because of me, and I had known it all along. I deserved whatever happened to me now.

I walked out of the trees that surrounded the Manor and into the Urban Jungle. The tears on my cheeks had already frozen, leaving raindrop-shaped icicles on my face. My eyelashes also had icicles dangling from them, and the tears had almost completely frozen my left eye closed already. I continued walking, and it started to rain. Once I was soaked, it hailed. The Ice hit me roughly. Some were like icicles that pierced my skin and drew blood. Others were like golf-balls, leaving bruises and giving me a headache. I would probably have a concussion, but again, I didn't care. I deserve to freeze to death.

I continued walking, my eyes shut, and a mixture of hale, snow, and rain turning me into a frozen, blind, empty kid who would walk until eventually turning into a frozen statue. The cold air froze my lungs, the air stung my skin, and every second was torture. I barely managed to open my eye and walked to a wall. I slid to the floor, allowing the cold to freeze me to the floor and wall. I hugged myself tight, already feeling my heart beat slower. Warmth came over me as my eyes closed, so I knew my blood was freezing in my veins. I saw a bright gold light behind my eyes; it was a glimpse oh the Haven where my parents were; where I would never get to go. I was never going to see anyone I loved ever again, and it hurt how much I deserved it.

I finally passed out; letting death's warmth embrace me, fear dissolving into the inability to think. My mind and soul slipped from my body without hesitation.

* * *

_And the ground caved in, between where we were standing _

_And your voice was all I heard, that I get what I deserve_

* * *

BACK AT THE MANSION; TWO HOURS LATER.

Alfred was there waiting as Batman jumped out of the car and pulled his cowl off.

"I was so close, Alfred! I could have caught that lying murderer!" He looked up at Alfred who stared impassively.

"I believe that is the least of your problems right now." Alfred said emotionless, his stare solid.

"The least of my problems? Alfred, I was so close to…" his voice trailed off as Alfred and started walking away.

Alfred stopped and turned. "There is no doubt in my mind that unless Master Richard found shelter or was taken in, he is dead." Bruce stared at Alfred shocked. Bruce felt like his world had just fallen away beneath his feet. He felt his heart stop, and his knees shake. What was he talking about? Where was Dick?!

"Whatever it is you did, Master Bruce, I suggest you find Master Richard and fix it, if there is still time." Alfred stepped into the elevator, turned, and was gone.

_Dick? What was wrong with him? Find him? Where is Dick?! _Bruce thought. Suddenly he remembered the conversation that Dick had overheard. _At least it's easy to explain. _Bruce pulled his cowl back on and got back into the Bat-mobile. _I just hope I can find him, he has to be okay._

Bruce started thinking, the loss of his parent's killer forgotten. _How will I be able to live without Dick? I did it once, but could I ever go back? How will I be able to live with the guilt of letting him die, out in the cold, alone? And one last thing; does it all have to be about me? Dick is out there, possibly and most likely dying or dead and all I can worry about is how I will be able to live. Please Dick, just be okay!_

_How could I be so stupid?! Since when did revenge for the dead become more important than the life of the living? Then the life of my own son?!_

Bruce drove faster, praying with all his heart that his son was safe. _If someone saves him, I will offer them my life!_ He felt the need pressing him; he needed to save his son. The lightning split the sky again, and the thunder filled the air. For the first time, the storm, felt like a true curse. The Storm was unthinking, hovering above all and unseeing. The Storm was suddenly a power that not only had no motive, but had no restraint. Suddenly, Bruce saw the Storm through the eyes of his fear.

A/N: I think I was kind of O.O.C. for this one. Please tell me what you think!

P.S. I will have lyrics from the same song on the next chapter. This story will probably only be 2 chapters long, unless you like it and I can come up with more. School is really busy, but I'll try to post more of this story soon. Please read and review.

I am not going to put 'please review' in big letters and beg. I know you are reading this, so I don't have to get your attention with bolded font. So I'll ask simply, please review. If you don't, okay. If you do, thank you.

If you don't tell me how it is, I'll finish the story quickly and there will be less to read; if you like it and tell me you like it, I'll write more than these few chapters.


	2. Chapter 2: To Recover what is Lost

A/N: This chapter gets gruesome. Those with gentle minds and vivid imagination are warned. Violent child abuse is yet to come. Sorry, I'm in a really depressed mood, very Gothic. Why must I take it out on Dick? I have no clue. I swear I'm not this dark; it only comes out in my writing. Something about when I write makes me think dark sometimes. It's not even just that. I think it's also because I read the Batman comic books, and they are this gory and horrendous; so when I write Batman, I write about very dark things. Again sorry, and don't read it if you don't want to. It is very similar to the real Batman comics in the graphic horror. You've been warned.

Disclaimer: Throughout this whole story, the main characters have been in reflection to what rightfully belongs to the Warner Bro's and makers of the DC Universe. Now...

Chapter 2: To Recover what is Lost

* * *

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{

* * *

_In every loss, in every lie_

_In every truth that you'd deny_

* * *

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{

* * *

*Dick's POV*

My eyes opened groggily. I heard gunshots, and my face was cold and wet. A mountain of snow surrounded me, and, like an igloo had managed to keep me alive through-out the night. The city was white and bright grey, the clouds overhead making the light turn the world into a bleak, bright grey. The clouds seemed to intensify the white light, and the sun was completely useable.

I tried to stand, finding it nearly impossible with my frozen limbs. Using the wall for support, I managed to get onto my feet, my back against the wall. I swiveled my head to the left, looking towards the source of the gunshot. I saw a man holding a gun, walking away from a man who lay on the ground, blood staining the snow. He walked closer to me, his head down, so he hadn't realized I was there. As he came near, I heard him say "What you disserved for leaven me in the middle of a fight!"

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't think with the cold still paralyzing my brain. If I tried to run, I would just fall; he would catch me and ask me why I was running. I would probably get shot dead. Did I really need to try and escape? Where would I go? If Bruce didn't want me, If I was a murderer, I deserved to die here at the hands of another killer. That's how most of them die.

The guy finally looked up, and I just stared at him. We stood there for a minute, and the guy asked "Aren't you Wayne's kid?" I slowly shook my head no and looked down. "He kicked you out?! Now ain't that funny!" he said with a laugh and raised his gun. "Then he won't send a search party If I killed you," he said, but hesitated "You know something kid? I've known Bruce Wayne for a very long time, probably since he was about your age, maybe a few years older. You see kid, a long time ago; I was a crook, like I am today. Back then, I didn't have a gang, it was just me. One night, I walked into the alley near a classical theater…" My blood ran cold as the realization hit me. "Joe Chill?" I asked under my breath. "Hey, you got it," he said, his arms flying out to his sides. "I shot them down years ago, and here batman comes, calling me in the dead of night last night, tell'in me he'll kill me, throw me in jail, and that I ruined his life or what-not. Then he comes and takes my whole gang out! Well, all except for that," he pointed to the dead guy on the ground. "He ran off, so I had to make sure he paid for it."

I was scared now. This guy killed Bruce's parents. My mind was still not completely functional, but I decided. I wanted to take this guy out, a last thank you for Bruce. I would do this…

Or die trying.

I suddenly pushed away from the wall, surging forward. Joe tried to re-point the gun at me, but I was already on him. He dropped the gun and we fell to the snow. I stood and backed away, ignoring my screaming head. It was getting dark, and I noticed that I had been out all day.

I lunged at Joe again as he dove for the gun. Joe pointed it at me and shot. I moved, but I still wasn't functioning properly. My head exploded in pain as the bullet hit my leg. I still stood, wobbling from the pain. I was NOT going to pass out now! I had to do this! It was my last chance for redemption.

"Wow kid, you don't look so good." He said with a laugh. I looked down to see my blood crystallizing and the snow becoming red. I regained my focus and shifted my weight off of my leg. I resumed a fighting stance. "Ha! You got guts kid!" He pointed the gun at me again, but this time I kicked it with my bad leg, balancing on my good one.

He jumped back, and then attacked me. I tried to move away, but the pain of putting pressure on my leg made me collapse to the ground.

"You know what kid? I think you must be really dumb. How much you wana bet Wayne's look'in for you right now? Too bad he ain't goanna find you. Maybe I should leave him a message in your blood."

The last thing I saw was the butt of the gun flying towards me.

* * *

_And each regret and each goodbye, was a mistake too great to hide_

_And your voice was all I heard, that I get what I deserve _

* * *

*Dick's POV*

I awakened, my head throbbing painfully. I tried to stand, but my leg wouldn't move. I was freezing to death, again, on a cold concrete floor in some abandoned warehouse. I was a murderous kid who was thrown out into the dead of winter who disserved to die. And I knew exactly when my life went so wrong.

"Looks like you're up." Joe Chill said, walking out of the shadows. He held a whip that had barbed wire wrapped around it in intervals. "I'm goanna show you pain kid, and then your daddy can come wipe you up off the floors." He smiled coldly.

I couldn't stand so I turned off of my back and tried to crawl away. I heard a crack, and then it hit me. The whip shred my skin, the barbed wire making it cling. I screamed in pain, unable to hold back tears. It was a pain worse than any I'd ever felt before. The whip was stuck in my skin as the twisted metal worked as anchors. Joe pulled at the whip, but it wouldn't let me go. It clung to my back like the fangs of a snake, my blood blending with the rust and leather. As Joe pulled, my long scream intensified and I was bent backwards, the whip pulling my stomach and shoulders off the ground.

Joe stopped pulling and walked closer, holding the handle of the whip. With one end of the whip in my back and Joe standing behind me with the other, the whip resembled a long, flexible arch. I was still screaming and writhing in pain. My screams kept me from breathing, but I was unable to stop with the pain all around me. I tried to breath, but my screams continued.

My screams were suddenly cut off as Joe wrapped the other end of the whip around my neck and pulled. The center of the whip lay on the floor while the two other sides gave me torture. One side was the head of the snake that sunk its fangs into my back; the other side the tail that strangled me in a death grip. It all came from the snake it's self; the evil that stared down at me from the body of a man.

I was already Oxygen deprived, so the tight leather against my neck made me queasy. I heard a gurgling sound as I still tried to scream. I stared up at the roof, my eyes unfocused, wide with horror. The worst part, I deserved every second of the misery. I was worse than Joe. Joe had killed Bruce's parents; two very kind people; angels. But me, I had killed two angels, and they where my own parents. Bruce had said so himself, that night in the cave.

My thoughts blurred, just as something crashed through the roof. The strain around my neck loosened, and the end of my screams choked out as I lost consciousness.

* * *

_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean _

_Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes_

* * *

^Bruce's POV^

I was out searching Gotham, the storm still raging on. As I came up to the abandoned docks, I heard a loud scream. I expected the scream to stop, to die out or be cut off, but instead it blended with the thunder, lasting for what seemed like eternity.

I followed the scream, knowing full well that it was Dick. At the very least, I knew he was alive. I panicked when the long, continuous scream intensified, still refusing to end. I came up to a warehouse, nearly driving into it in my haste. Just as I jumped out of the Bat-mobile, the scream was cut off.

I was standing on top of the warehouse in a heartbeat, and as I looked in to assess the situation, horror griped my heart. With in another heartbeat, I had taken in the site of Dick completely lying in a lake of his blood. His back was torn to shreds, a whip griping it. And the other side of the whip was being used to strangle him. There was a man looking down on Dick, and I didn't care who it was, he was going to… words can't even begin to say how much he would regret this.

I had assessed the situation in an all time new record of three seconds flat, and I was bursting through the roof by the fourth heartbeat. I landed directly on the man and caught Dick's head as his neck was released. The end of his scream finally came out in a quick grown and he fell unconscious. I turned and stood, facing the man that had been killing Dick. My eyes widened with surprise as I saw who it was. Fate had given me another chance to catch this raging lunatic, and now I had him.

I lunged, hitting him solidly in the nose. I heard a satisfying crack as he staggered back. I moved forward and hit him in the gut, then let him fall forward. Before he hit the ground I caught him on my knee and used my elbow to break his spinal cord. He fell on the ground in pain. He looked up at me, afraid, and I smiled. His eyes widened in fear. I was about to continue when Dick's ragged breaths stopped. My eyes widened as I turned. I quickly kicked Joe in the face, rendering him unconscious, and ran to Dick's side.

He was cold to the touch, and now has very white skin, the only found color in his staining blood. The blood had crystallized, and Dick was now lying in a frozen field where Icicles stood out. His back was also covered in icicles, sticking out and shimmering darkly. The worst part to see was his eyes. I looked deep into them, at first seeing only pale shadow of what used to be a lively blue. As I looked further, I could barely see a thread of life. He was holding on.

I lifted Dick, and the blood cracked, breaking away from him. He was frozen into the lake of blood, so as I pulled him out some of his skin peeled, despite my efforts to be gentile. We ran to the Bat-mobile and speed to the cave.

Alfred and I worked in a frenzy, trying to save Dick. It was morning by the time he was stable, and I sat next to him in the Batcave. He was in constant pain, despite our best efforts to give him enough sedatives without killing him. At least he was alive.

When he woke up, I would set things straight, but would things really be fixed? I had still betrayed him; let him believe that I hated him over revenge. Did I really deserve his forgiveness?

* * *

{} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {}

* * *

_Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between _

_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies, across this new divide_

* * *

{} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {}

* * *

*Dick's POV*

I woke in the Batcave, my back and head set aflame. The screeching bats led my eyes to Bruce who stood over me, looking down with a scowl. I cowered, afraid of how he was going to call the police. Afraid that I would be left alone to rot in jail. Afraid that I deserved it all. Tears sprung to my eyes and I looked down.

"Does it still hurt?" Bruce asked, and I was startled by the kindness in his voice. As I looked up, he was still frowning, and I wondered if I had just imagined his concern.

"Dick?" He asked, reaching his hand to me. I flinched involuntarily, my head still throbbing. Bruce lowered his hand and his face tightened. Neither of us knew what to say.

With a gulp, I finally asked, "Are you going to call the police?" Bruce looked at me, his face growing darker.

"I already did." I nodded, lowering my gaze. This was it, I was going to jail.

"Where are we meeting them? They can't come into the cave, can they?" Bruce looked confused.

"Okay Dick, I am honestly lost now. What do you mean?"

"Where are we meeting the police, so they can take me away?" Bruce looked at me sadly.

"Do you want them to take you away?"

"Well, no, but…" I think we were both confused now. "Aren't you going to have the police arrest me for the murder of my parents? You said…" Bruce was staring at me wide eyed and tears stung me.

"Dick, I-I never thought you killed your parents, you didn't."

"But, y-you told me you had all the proof you needed. You said you would send me to jail. You said you didn't want me," my voice was trailing off and by now there were tears on my cheeks.

Bruce sat on the cot and picked me up, careful not to touch my back or hurt my leg where I was shot. "Dick, I think you overheard me when I was on the phone. You see, I was at the Bat-computer tracing a phone call to Joe Chill. I didn't know you were there." I stared at him, not quite understanding. My brain couldn't seem to wrap itself around the notion. "Dick, the biggest mistake I made was when I turned around and saw you there. I should have stayed and talked to you, but instead I put catching my parent's killer above you. I let the past be more important than the present and I didn't even catch him." Bruce was holding me tight, and I could hear the regret in his voice. "I'm so sorry Dick. Can you ever forgive me?"

I looked up at him, "I understand Bruce. My parents were killed too, and I was fairly rude to you myself when I demanded you take me with you to catch Zucco. Sorry I got in the way. Did you catch him?"

Bruce looked down at me and smiled. "Yes Dick, we caught him."

* * *

A/N: Well, there you have it. Only two chapters long and a gruesome scene. Hope you liked it, even though it was gruesome. I promise I'm not usually so cruel. PLEASE REVIEW!

P.S. This story isn't my best, but it helped me get out of my bad mood. I have another few stories planed and I think they will be interesting, and longer. Well, have a nice Summer Northern Hemisphere! Southern Hemisphere; if it's any consultation, I prefer the cold of winter.

Sorry if you didn't like the story, please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
